Daphne's Backstory
Daphne's Backstory is a HTFF episode from season 83. Daphne is introduced in this episode, and the relationship between her and Mix (also how he became mute) is revealed. Roles Starring * Daphne * Mix Featuring * Morton * Snapshot * Nimbus * Pranky (mentioned) * Emmy Appearances * Walter * Parsy * Sugar & Spice * Shiny Twinkle * Ginger Vanilla/Honey * Frilly * Nutty * Plushy * Minty * Hypno * Random * Blu * Softy * Ellie * Tash * Lumpy * Wooly * Giggles (mentioned) * Giggles's Mom * Mix's mother * Mix's older brother Transcript (the episode begins at Morton and Mix's house, where Morton sits on a couch and eats a box of popcorn. He looks at the viewer) Morton: Oh, hey, there's the Happy Tree Friends fans. If you watch this episode, you are lucky... or maybe not. But anyway, I'm here to watch an episode called "Daphne's Backstory". (dramatic song) Morton: Umm... This is about Mix and his girlfriend, Daphne. But, they both broke up just because−I don't know so much about those two lover fuckers. Anyway, let's watch this episode and stop talking about it. *turns on the TV* (the TV shows him and Daphne playing in the mud, when they were aged 12) Morton: *narrating* Well, you see, Daphne is an active and cheerful girl. She likes playing in the mud... (the TV screen changes to show Daphne and Morton pranking bullies at school) Morton: *narrating* ...pranking some bullies... (the TV screen changes to show Daphne and some boys playing football, with the football crashing into a window) Morton: *narrating* ...playing football with boys... (the TV screen changes to show Daphne and Morton hiking a mountain) Morton: *narrating* ...hiking a mountain... Morton (young): W-wait for me, Daphne! *slips and falls into snows* Daphne (young): *looks at Morton and yells him* คุณสบายดีไหม, มอร์ตัน? Morton (young): (off-screen) I'm okay. (the TV screen changes to show Daphne swimming in a pool) Morton: *narrating* ...and swimming. Yep, those are her hobbies. *pauses the episode, whispers at viewers* Well yeah, Daphne likes sports but she isn't a tomboy. *resumes the episode* (the TV screen changes to show a school, where Daphne is studying) Morton: *narrating* Daphne studied at Happy Tree School, where she met Mix. (the TV screen changes to show Mix, who is reading mathematics and science books) Morton: *narrating* Mix is a smart kid and a cockney... *pauses the episode again* ...and, also, he wears a pair of nerdy glasses! *laughs, then takes a deep breath* Yeah, but hey! Who knew that Mix has such a low and melodic voice. *resumes the episode* Daphne: *walks to Mix* สวัสดี! คุณกำลังใหม่ที่นี่? Mix: AH!! Who are you?! Daphne: อืม ... ทำไมคุณพูดเช่นนั้น? อย่าบอกนะว่าคุณเป็นนักภาษาศาสตร์, คุณ? Mix: What are yew talkin' about?! And why yew buvver me while I'm reading? Daphne: แปลก... *opens Mix's mouth, then sees the inside* ชายปากของคุณเต็มไปด้วยเหงือก ขนมหวาน. Mix: HEY!!! *punches Daphne's face* Stop doin' that, yew fatty. Daphne: คุณเรียกผมว่าไขมันเพียงแค่ตอนนี้?! *wrestles Mix* Mix: *screams* HELP!!! Snapshot: *looks at them both* Hey! Hey! You two stop fighting! This is a school, not a place for wrestling! *walks away with his camera* I must take some pictures for my president club... Daphne: *groans and lifts up Mix* Sorry for that, I'm too aggressive and curious at someone who is new in here. Mix: Yeah and... wai' a second! Thee can speak in English?! Daphne: Of course I am! All Thai people can speak English! And you speak like a noob and a dumbass. Mix: Hey! I'm a cockney an' me languages are differen' van yaaahr. Daphne: Um... aren't you a smart linguist. Mix: What?! I'm not a linguist, but a cockney instead (Well, I fnk yer right abaaaht me as smart.). Daphne: Linguist, hello! You must be saying in English, please. Mix: Look, yew little fawn. I can speak in English but I'm a cockney. So yeah, yew can't understand me languages. Daphne: Yeah, right... anyway, my name is Daphne, and yours? Mix: Well, me name is Mix an' nice ter meet you, Daphne. *shakes Daphne's hands, but then realizes that her hands are muddy* Ugh... but first, I need ter wash yaaahr 'ands. Daphne: Wash my hand?! No way, man! I wanna keep my hands muddy. Mix: Why do yew kept yaaahr brass bands muddy? Daphne: Because... because... because the mud on my hands reminds me of me and Morton playing in the mud when we were aged 12. Morton: *pauses the episode, cries a lot* W-why don't I remember... *sniff* ...that I... I... *sniff* ...and s-she had muddy ha-ands... *sniff* ...w-whenever I go to s-sleep?! O-oh my God... *blows his snot with a tissue* ... t-that's the saddest part about meee... *sniffs, resumes the episode* Mix: Okay, 'ow abaaaht yew know... We can um... Datin' awer somethin' else. Daphne: *shocked* D-dating?... I haven't dated with boys before. Mix: Really?! Oh, I mean that's... really, uhh... good awer I can say BUTTER. Daphne: *chuckles* You so silly. *boops Mix's snoot* (Mix's face blushes and his ears stand up, some heart symbols are floating on his head) Mix: Yeaah... Daphne: Are you okay? Mix: *snaps himself out* Um... y-yeah... well, I'm goin' 'ome to... Umm... Write some ov chemis'ry an' physics on me notebook, okay... see ya later. *walks backward, however he trips over Nimbus* Nimbus: *growls at Mix* Mix: *screams and runs away* Daphne: *chuckles* (after school ended, Mix walked to his home. When he opened the door, a pie flew to his face) Mix: *his face gets hit by a pie, then he sighs* Classic prank, bro. Classic prank. (Mix walked to his bedroom, put his backpack on the desk and laid down on the bed. He groaned as he cleaned his face) Mix: Aaaaarghhhh! I 'ate me whole life. (his smartphone rang beside him) Mix: *grabs the phone and answers it* Hello? Daphne: Hey, Mix, how's your day? Mix: Oh! It's really good. Daphne: By the way, I heard you have another girlfriend. Is that true? Mix: No, no. It's not true. Daphne: Really? Because Pranky told me that you kiss Giggles every Valentine's Day. Mix: No! That is totally not true! Daphne: Are you sure? Mix: Yes, I'm pret'y sure. That prank guy just lied to you. Daphne: Okay. See ya later. *hangs up* Mix: Yeaah... *hangs up, then sighs in relief* Mix's older brother: (off-screen) Ohhh! Butcher's hook like someone got a new girlfriend! (Mix's older brother walked up to Mix with a mischievous grin. Mix angrily glared at him) Mix: Big bruvver... What are yew doin' in 'ere, 'uh?! Mix's older brother: Oh, yew know. Stalkin' on you, nerd! *punches Mix's head* Hahaha! Mix: Hahaha. Very funny. Morton: *narrating, pauses the episode* Well, you guys need to know that Mix actually has an older brother and a mother, however he has no father. This is Mix's older brother, his name starts with the letter "P" and his last name is possibly Smith. He wears a red jacket, a pair of goggles on his head, annnddd his face is almost similar to Mix in the present day. He is a jerk and a bully! I don't like him. *resumes the episode* Mix's older brother: Tell me what yaaahr girlfriend looks like! Mix: It's none ov yaaahr business! I'll not tell me girlfriend ter you, dumbass! Mix's older brother: Oh really? If yew not tell me yaaahr girlfriend, I'm gonna tell mom! *runs to kitchen* Mix: Hey! Hey! You son of-! *chases him but falls into stairs* Oof! Mix's older brother: (off-screen) Mom, Mix 'as a new girlfriend! Mix's mother: (off-screen) Is what true, me child? Mix: *stands up and gets angry* Dammit! (the scene cuts to show the dining room, where Mix and his family eat their own foods) Mix's mother: So, Mix, I 'eard from yaaahr big bruvver what yew 'ave a new girlfriend. Mix: *growls at his older brother as he laughs at him* Mix's mother: Is that true? Mix: Yes... B-but... Mix's mother: Can yew tell me what she looks like, sweetie? Mix's older brother: Yeah, Mix, tell us what yaaahr girlfriend looks like. Mix: *sigh* Fine, I'll tell what me girlfriend looks like ter yew all. My girlfriend is named Daphne. She is an energetic an' cheerful girl, also cute. She likes any kind ov spawts such as playin' football, 'ikin' a mountain, an' swimming. She 'as blonde 'air, green eyes an' a smiley face wiv cute freckles. That's all. Mix's older brother: That's it?! Mix's mother: Oh, sweetie. Thee now grows up in'er adult. I'm so proud ov you! *kisses Mix's forehead* Mix: Thanks, mom. Morton: *pauses the episode* I'm so sad that I don't have a mother... *sniffs* ...And a big brother like Mix's. *resumes the episode* (the scene changes to show Mix sleeping on his bed. Night became day, Mix woke up sickly as his back hurt) Mix: Mmm... Oh, God, me back is 'urt... What time is it? (Mix looked at his watch, it's half past six. He then walked up to a bathroom to take a shower. Not much later, his smartphone rang on his desk) Mix: Hm? *picks up his smartphone and answers it* Hello? Daphne: Hi, Mix. Can I ask you a favor? Mix: What did yew wan' ter say, Daphne? Daphne: Well, you see... Will you be my boyfriend? Mix: *shocked* Wh-wh-what?!... Are yew already crazy?! I can't be yaaahr boyfriend! Daphne: You have to! Mix: And why?! Daphne: *growls* Because there are a lot of boys in school who want to date with me. Mix: Oh, okay. So there are a LOT ov boys in aaahr school what wan' ter date wiv you, right? Daphne: Yeah... Mix: *sighs and facepalms* How abaaaht yew say ter 'em abaaaht yew don't wan' date wiv YOU because yew 'as a BOYFRIEND? Daphne: Excuse me, I already told them but they don't want to listen. Mix: ...Oh, okay. I fnk I'll be yaaahr boyfriend. Daphne: Really? Thank you. I will be waiting for you at the school field. แล้วเจอกัน! *hangs up* Mix: *hangs up* Oh... my... God... *facepalms* Argh! Why am I so STUPID?!?! WHY?!! WHY!!! *hits his own head to the wall several times* Mix's older brother: Are yew okay, little bruvver? *peeks at Mix from door* Mix: WHY?!!?!! *hits his own head to the wall* WHY I AM SO STUPID?!?! Mix's older brother: Okay, I'm just...leavin' yew in 'ere... *walks away* (the scene changes to show the school, where Mix is seen walking to a hallway along with Emmy) Emmy: Dude, you got a new girlfriend? That sounds awesome! Mix: That ain't awesome, Emmy. I mean, why there are lot ov boys wan' Daphne? Emmy: It's 'cause Daphne's a cute and pretty gal. May-be that is the reason why a lot of boys want her. You're sooo lucky that Daphne chose ya as her boyfriend. Mix: *groans* Emmy: C'mon, dude. You need to calm down 'bout this. Besides, Daphne doesn't know 'bout yer information. Mix: Thanks, Emmy. But...are yew sure abaaaht that? Because I'm afraid ov 'er. Emmy: I'm pretty sure. Just keep an eye on her. Morton: *pauses the episode* Ehh... to be honest, Emmy is a groovy and flowery girl. She likes learning science and biology, and that's the reason she can plant some mutant plants at her garden. Her plants look beautiful, at least when they aren't eating people around them. *resumes the episode* Emmy: *stops walking* Wow. Duuude, you must look at those boys. (Emmy pointed at Daphne who was sitting on a bench while some boys were around her) Plushy: Daphne, I will give you a teddy bear if you want me. Nutty: No! I will give her a bag of sweet candies! Plushy: Daphne is not a sweet tooth like you, dumbass! Nutty: What did you call me?! *beats Plushy* Hypno: *hypnotizes Daphne* Daphne, you must choose me as your− Daphne: *looks at Hypno with a blank face* No. Hypno: Aww... come on. I will− Daphne: No. If I say no then you must leave this place. Now. Hypno: *walks away* I just want to give you a box of chocolates. Mix: Blimey! That's racist. Emmy: I don't know if yer girlfriend's a jerk or heart of gold, man. But she seems to be... a jerk with a heart of gold. Mix: I fnk so. Maybe. Daphne: *notices Mix from far away* Mix! *runs over to him* Mix: D-Daphne?! Plushy: Hey, who's this nerdy goat? Daphne: This is Mix and he is my boyfriend. Nutty: Boyfriend? Mix: N-no! This is just a misunderstanding! Plushy: He's more like a moron goat. *laughs* Mix: What did yew just call me, 'uh?! A moron? Rattle an' hum on 'ere an' I'll beat yew in dis−! Emmy: Woah, woah! Hold on yer anger, Mix! *holds Mix's hand* Sorry, fellas. But Mix can be very emoshunal if someone call him, like, an idiot or a moron. Nutty: Really, huh? *walks away* It will better if he's gone. Plushy: You bet it. *looks angry at Mix, then leaves him* Emmy: I betcha can't beat him up. Mix: Oh, shut up! I can beat 'im up! Hmph! Emmy: *looks at Daphne and laughs nervously* So, you must be Daphne. Daphne: Yes. And who are you? Emmy: Well, my name's Emmy and I'm Mix's friend. We both like science, plants, pranks, and funny things. We're friends since we were in elementary school. Mix's a smart and nice kid but can be very emotional when someone's callin' him an "idiot" or a "moron". As his friend, I'm always on his side to control his emotions or cheer him up whenever Mix's sad. Daphne: Yeah, nice to meet you, Emmie. Emmy: It's Emmy, not Emmie. Mix: There is no difference between Emmy an' Emmie. Emmy: There is, Mix. There is... Mix: *sighs* Thee always say that like a thousand times, Emmy. Emmy: Really? One... Two... Mix: Can yew put me down, please? Emmy: Oh yeah. *puts Mix down* Sorry for that. Oh, didja kno' what harry lime is? Mix: Uncles an' aunts an' tea parties time. The time where Emmy 'avin' tea parties wiv 'er mutated plants. I already know that since we were in elemun'ary school, Emmy. Know what I mean? Emmy: Exactly. Welp, see ya later you two lovebirds. *walks away* Daphne: Lovebirds? What is that? Mix: Lovebird is an openly affecshunate couple. Seriously, 'ave yew learn some slang words on yaaahr school? Daphne: No. Mix: Great. (the school bell rang) Mix: Well, I'm gonna go ter me class. *walks away* (the scene cuts to show the inside of Mix's classroom, where Mix is shown writing mathematical formulas, Minty is shown eating a cup of mint-flavored ice cream topped with chocolate chips, Frilly is shown sleeping, while Lumpy is shown explaining mathematics) Lumpy: H''(''Y|'' X'') ='' Σi P''(xi)H''(''Y|'' Xi'')=... Blu: *moans* Boooring! Lumpy: Which one of you is saying "boring"?! (almost every student points to Blu and Lumpy gets enraged. He then kicks her to the sky, causing her head to smash into a tree upon falling and expose her skull in the process) Lumpy: Okay, all of you write this mathematical formulas. Right now! *sits on his chair* All students: *groan* Softy: *high-pitched voice* Yeah! Mathematics! Random: *whispers at Softy* Baby, you're a bad boy... Mix: *tries to ignore Softy and Random* Geez, what's wrong wiv deese two dumbasses...? Lumpy: Mix. Mix: *gets shocked* Argh! What's up, Mr. Lumpy? Lumpy: Can you get me a math textbook? Mix: Then why I must do what fng? Lumpy: Because I forget where the math textbook on my office. But, at least, I got this delicious sandwich! *eats the sandwich* All students: *yell angrily at Lumpy* Minty: Seriously?! You had forgotten where the mathematics textbook is for five times, and you're eating a fucking sandwich at this bullshit situation! A fucking sandwich! Wooly: Vos enseignements sont des conneries! (translation: "Your teachings are bullshit!") Random: Bad lemon boy! Kill him now! Lumpy: Hey! Hey! Calm down! (almost every student attacked Lumpy to death, while Mix carried his backpack and walked away sliently) Mix: Stay calm, Mix. It's a stupid accident. No one else will see that Mr. Lumpy is... Tash: (off-screen) OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! LUMPY IS DEAD!!! AND HE GOT KILLED BY HIS FUCKING STUDENTS WITH FUCKING WEAPONS!!! Mix: ...dead. Dammit. *runs away to another class* (at another class, Mix arrived, sweating. Emmy called his name) Emmy: Mix, over here! *waves at him while she sits on her seat* Mix: *walks to her and sits on his own seat* Emmy: Hey, dude. I got a great news and a bad news. The great news is Mr. Lumpy is now dead and there ain't mathematics lessons. Mix: And da bad news? Emmy: ...Daphne's become one of the students in our class. And if I'm sayin' "our class", that'll mean she's become one of the students in mah class and yer class, mate. Mix: What?! Emmy: It's the truth. Giggles's Mom: *claps hand* Alright, alright. Children, please be quiet. We are having a new student, so say hello to Daphne. (all of the students became quiet when Daphne walked in. Mix covered his face with a book) Giggles's Mom: So, Daphne, do you have something to say to your new classmates? Daphne: *nods* Yes, ma'am. Hi, my name is Daphne. I'm 15 years old and can speak Thai. ฉันหวังว่าฉันสามารถทำให้เพื่อนบางคนในชั้นนี้. Giggles's Mom: Say, you have a new boyfriend in this class, isn't that right? Daphne: Yes, and his name is Mix. He is a cute nerd goat and really smart. I heard from other students that he is such a crybaby. Mix: *hyperventilating* Emmy: *whispers* Um, are ya okey, mate? Mix: Yes, as long as they don't tell 'er abaaaht weird fngs on me. Giggles's Mom: Okay, Daphne, that is enough for the introduction. Now, you go and sit on your seat. Daphne: Yes, ma'am. *walks to her seat and sits on it* (camera zoom out showed Daphne is sitting beside Mix) Mix: *whispers* Hey, Emmy... Did yew fnk dis is weird? Emmy: Why? Mix: Because she is starin' me. Literally. Daphne: *stares at them both* (the school bell rang, Mix and Emmy are having lunch together, until Daphne sits beside them) Emmy: *looks at Daphne angrily* Daphne: What? Emmy: Excuse me, but have you ever learn to say somethin' nice in front strangers? Daphne: Um... No? Emmy: Good. *pulls Mix to other table* (the scene cuts to hallway, where Emmy and Mix walking to their lockers followed by Daphne. Emmy suddenly walks at and stares her) Daphne: What? Emmy: Can't ye stop followin' us, please? Daphne: Is that a big deal? Emmy: Yes. Yes it is. Now leave us alone! Daphne: ... What?? Emmy: Forget it. C'mon Mix, let's go home! *walks away* (Mix wants to say something to Daphne but before he could do that, Emmy grabs his arm and leaves Daphne alone. The scene cuts to Mix's house, when Mix walks in, a pie slammed onto his face) Mix: *sighs* Ha ha. Very funny, big bruvver. *walks to his bedroom and lies on the bed, groans* (Mix's phone starts rang, Mix answered it) Mix: *answers* Hello? Emmy: Hi, Mix. Um... Sorry that thing, mate. Mix: Nah. It's okay, mate. Emmy: Are you sure? 'cause ye seem in... Bad mood. Mix: *groans* Emmy: Well, see ya later, mate. *hangs up* Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 83 Episodes Category:Under Construction